With the ever increasing and widening interests of consumers and the variety of products which consumers wish to purchase, manufacturers have sought to provide competitive products which will satisfy consumers' interests and desires. In this regard, inexpensive or reasonably priced display systems have long been an area of interest for consumers, particularly those display systems which provide appealing, visually exciting and interest generating images, in particular, display system which are able to employ personal photographs of the consumer.
In an attempt to meet and satisfy consumers' desires, numerous pop-up displays, greeting cards, display cards, and dioramas have been offered for sale in a wide variety of alternate configurations and appearances. However, in spite of the effort expended by many companies to satisfy consumer interests, these prior art products have generally failed to provide the desired interest generating results, in a reasonably priced consumer product. Typically, these prior art products employ complex systems which produce three-dimensional displays when unfolded or erected. However, in spite of some visually unique appearances being generated by such products, the overall cost of production and complexity of assembly for these systems have prevented the systems from becoming popular and/or saleable.
Other prior art display systems have attempted to generate consumer interest by providing unique visual images or other indicia as an integral part of a display. However, these prior art attempts have also failed to generate the interest being sought, largely due to an inability to achieve an easily erected and employable product.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a visually attractive, interest generating display system which is capable of being produced at a reasonable cost and provides an exciting, visually stimulating display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visually attractive, interest generating display system having the characteristic features described above which is in the form of a self-erecting diorama, which is quickly and easily employed by the consumer.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a visually attractive, interest generating diorama display system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of mass production and assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visually attractive, interest generating diorama display system having the characteristic features described above which provides a unique, eye-catching and exciting display which can be widely varied for satisfying diverse consumer interests.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a visually attractive, interest generating diorama display system having the characteristic features described above which is shippable and transportable in a completely flat configuration, while being quickly erectable, whenever desired, into the three-dimensional visually attractive diorama display.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a visually attractive, interest generating diorama display system having the characteristic features described above which employs personal photographs that are easily mounted as an integral part of the display.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.